


Bone shifting (Transformation)

by BFHwantsblood, Krysten0216Wheeler



Series: Bingo 2019 [8]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Imprisonment, Pet, Shapeshifting, Starvation, Torture, mentions of eating humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFHwantsblood/pseuds/BFHwantsblood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysten0216Wheeler/pseuds/Krysten0216Wheeler
Summary: Frankenstein has a Transformation and this is the story of why he chose it.





	Bone shifting (Transformation)

The conversation of Tao declaring about the RK5 had only just died down when he had to throw the next upset at Frankenstein.  
  
“Boss, do you have a contract with **him,** like the twelfth elder had with that noble?"  
  
Frankenstein narrowed his eyes. It was an insult to even think like that. What the twelfth elder had was so warped and misshapen, it shouldn’t have even been called a contract, let alone a Bond.  
  
"Mine is very different, but yes, Master and I do have a contract.”  
  
"So do you have a transformation?"  
  
All there eyes were now focused on him.    
  
"Not in the way you mean and nothing that could be used in combat"  
  
Frankenstein stood and headed to the lab. Thinking about his transformations brought back to many memories most of them not pleasant, the main one being why he had the ability to shift.

* * *

He had crossed the ocean to get away from the union and the nobles on his tail. He planned to only be there a full sun cycle, two at the most. That would be enough time to conduct a few experiments and have some time to recover before moving back closer to the nobles. He couldn’t risk having no one there to stop any mutations they decided to release on the humans  
  
It had only been just over one cycle of the moon when Frankenstein found him. He was what would be called a Serval, but the breed had no name back then. He was different from any other type of cat Frankenstein had seen, it’s pail coat had stuck out in a way no predator should. It was so very young, and obviously had been abandoned by it’s mother.

He took the malnourished cub with him, thinking of the company the cat would be in his lonely life.  
  
Sternenlicht he called the cub and he watched the light of his life flourish under his care. They ran together both for fun and sometimes for the thrill away from Lions. His modifications made it easy to do both.  
  
When he experimented on himself, Sternenlicht would stay beside him. Providing warmth and comfort through the hard parts and he had been glad for it. Life became that little less lonely with the cat around.   
  
It was the last experiment before he planned to leave that their world came crumbling down around them. He had only just injected himself with the latest concoction. Even though at the time it felt like it had been hours as every cell felt like it had been set ablaze.   
  
The hiss from Sternenlicht had been the first sign that something was wrong. His little light never hissed when they were at home, not even when they played.

Even though his body burned with protest he pushed back till he could use a wall as leverage to get to his feet. His head spun but he pushed it back as best he could, all his focus going to the entrance.

Shadowy figures came in and he lunged. Using his brunt strength to slam the intruders head into the wall so hard that its skull caved in and the body fell to the floor with a thunk.

He could do nothing as the next one barrel into him, knocking him to the ground. That one glared down at him in the dim light, at least he thought it was a glare, but with how his vision was swimming, it could have been any look.  
  
He rolled to dodge the foot going at him and bile rose up. His head throbbed and all he wanted to do was curl up. **_Why did they have to come now, why not in two days time when I could have easily killed them._**  
  
"Nothing like the monster I have heard..."  
  
The strangers words were cut off by his own scream, that were mingled with growls. He turned to see Sternenlicht attacking the man. The cat had jumped on the man before darting away.  
  
He tried to get to his feet but his body collapsed and could do nothing but watch his brave little light take on the man.

The man’s fist finally connected and the crunch of Sternenlicht hitting the wall rung out, a moment later Frankenstein screams even as his world went black.

He had woken up to the feeling of cuffs locking his wrists above him, the tell tail rocking of a boat and something running down his arm. For the first time in a very long time he felt cold all the way to the bone.  
  
His eyes were so very heavy but after a few furious seconds he pried them open and to his annoyance he saw the other side of the ship through thick bars.  
  
Moving his head only made his head swim and his empty stomach protest but he needed to know what was being done to him. Looking to his right where the something on his arm, made him want to let out a growl.  
  
There was a needle stuck in, followed by some tubing leading to a jar that was filling with his blood. **_So that was why he was so cold._**  
  
A low growl had him looking down, Sternenlicht was lying at his feet. The cat seemed unharmed but he couldn’t really tell as his eye lids were winning in the war to shut. In the next moment he couldn’t keep them open any longer.  
  
The next time he woke up it was to the sound of angry words.  
  
“Shut up you mangy cat. I can’t wait till you starve.”    
  
**_Why had they not been feeding him? How dare they take there anger at me, out on an innocent creature._**  
  
He opened his eyes and glared as best he could at the man.  
  
“I see you are awake, monster.”  
  
The man grinned and Frankenstein wanted to recoil at the sight of rotten teeth.  
  
“Just another two weeks before we can get rid of you two and I can get my gold. We have been told not to go near you once we set this all up so your little pet will have to starve with you.”  
  
He tried to reply, tried to get the words to form, but the very effort seemed to use all the energy he had left and he found his world going black once more.

The next week was hell. Each day he could stay awake just a little longer, but with that time all he could do was watch as Sternenlicht grow thinner, watch as the cat moved less till all he could do was lie at his feet. The only kindness that happened was a small boy on the ship had snuck a bowl into a corner hidden in shadows. He filled it with water once a day and Frankenstein couldn’t help but feel grateful to the boy.

 

Eight days into the imprisonment and when his eyes came open it was to the lighting of dusk. Glancing at his feet, had his soul freezing. Sternenlicht, hadn’t even opened his eyes in greeting and the very sight gave him the strength to break the shackles.  
  
Dropping to kneel near his fallen friend wrenched the needle from his arm but he cared little for it.  
  
Ever so carefully, he rested a hand on the thin fur and waited. The chest rose weakly beneath and he let out a breath of relief.    
  
“Hold on my little star, I will be back once I have made us safe once more.”  
  
Standing he was glad to find his strength slowly returning. It would be at least a day, with a good meal for him to be back at full strength, but what he had would be more then enough.  
  
The lock was easy enough to brake with a quick tug and he didn’t waste time in looking around or inspecting. He moved through the ships with deadly grace snapping the necks of any man he found like kindle for a fire, each man here had proven himself to be a monster so he spared none. The low light and ruff seas were a blessing

It looked like the newest experiment was a success, he hadn’t had this much speed or strength before all this.  
  
He ignored the boy hiding behind a crate as he killed the men who had finally noticed him. It took little time at all to end their miserable lives and once done he left the bodies there and headed to the kitchen.  
  
He wasn't surprised at how little there was to eat but still couldn’t hold back the growl when he saw there was nothing to feed Sternenlicht.

 ** _Meat. I need meat_.** He couldn’t help but grin at the next thought. **_People are meat._**

Frankenstein spent the next day feeding small chunks of 'meat' to Sternenlicht. Not once did he see the boy, but the food Frankenstein left out was eaten.  
  
His mood improved as he watched Sternenlicht recover and he vowed to himself never to be captured again.

 

* * *

 

Frankenstein came out of his thoughts as the elevator stopped and he made his way down to the training room. His thoughts were too chaotic for lab work, which was something that rarely happened.  
  
He couldn’t help but wonder if the Trio had explored back this far as he headed past the first few rooms. He wondered if Tao had ever found the room he was heading for and if so had he dragged the other two to see it.

The door was just the same as the others, just as plain white and boring and yet Frankenstein could feel his shoulders relaxing.  
  
The room was painted in gold’s and yellows, like long dried grass that was waiting for a breeze. Platforms lined the walls with tubing and holes and in all different styles. There was a rope bridge and tunnel connected to a wooden structure in the middle of the room holding up more platforms.

Breathing in, he held it before letting it out and the feeling of something letting go washed over him.  
  
The feeling to his body cut off and he watched a hand as all the bones seemed to brake and realine. Felt his center of gravity move as he bent down and closed his eyes letting the rest of the world fall away.   
  
This was what allowed him to keep his vow. To make sure that it was hard, if not mostly impossible to keep him captive if he didn’t have a fixed shape and the brains such as his.  
  
A few moments later he bent and stretched out his very large form, large claws digging into the carpeted floor.   

 


End file.
